just friends, for now
by tragicomedy
Summary: Bart and Kristy walked away from each other but they won't let that happen again.


****

JUST FRIENDS FOR NOW

**__**

A/N: OK, I've recently read the early BSC books so this fic may be a bit outdated (sorry) but my friend and I recently got back into the BSC psychopathic obsession thing. Not that being obsessed with BSC is psychopathic, just that we're so obsessed it SEEMS like were psycho… no, scratch that, we ARE psycho!

Anyway, I just think that Kristy and Bart make a really cute couple and that Bart is kawaii (cute in Japanese) ^_^. Ne?

So this is set after #95: Kristy + Bart = ?, after Bart tells Kristy that he's not taking her to the SDS dance (is that what happens? I can't remember, I lost that book… :'() and this is told from both hers and his POV. Just to get that clear…

****

Disclaimer: BSC belongs to Ann M. Martin. Have you guys (I'm hoping someone is reading this) read any other books by her? Her writing talent seems to go more to those books. I cried in With You or Without You_. But anyway… oh, and Scholastic desperately need to update their site! Don't you agree?_

~*~

Kristy was sitting at her desk, trying to keep her mind on her homework but it kept coming back to something else. Something that she didn't want to think about.

Bart.

How _dare_ he walk away from her like that. Sure, it wasn't like it was goodbye forever but it certainly wasn't like they were going to see each other as often. He was just moving way too fast for her. Did he expect her, Kristy Look-at-me-I'm-a-Tomboy Thomas to jump straight into a relationship? The same girl who barely needed a bra?

It was just not 'her'. She liked him a lot, but being boyfriend and girlfriend was just too big a jump. No, this amicable 'break-up' was all for the best.

She stared back down at her maths homework. The numbers blurred, she just couldn't focus properly. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She stood up and walked to her bookshelf. She scanned her eyes across the spine until she finally reached the one she was looking for.

__

The Cat Ate My Gymsuit.

She turned the book around and let the notes fall out. The notes from Bart.

She skimmed through them, shoving the horrible notes from Cokie away until she was left with only Bart's.

She spent the rest of the night staring at the letters. One in particular.

__

'I love you, I love you, I love you…'

~*~

Bart walked into his house and raced to his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and stared at a picture on his bedside table.

It was at the Winter Wonderland Dance at Stoneybrook Middle School. In the picture, he was standing next to Kristy who looked beautiful in her red dress. He was grinning away. He could remember that night. It was one of the happiest in his life.

He got off his bed and grabbed the picture. He rummaged through his drawers, trying to clear some room and he pushed the picture in there. He didn't want to be reminded of how happy he was when Kristy was around.

He didn't want to be reminded of Kristy.

How could he have just… pushed her away like that? She wanted to be friends. _Only _friends. He should've been fine with that, but, of course, he had to be a stupid jerk and go up to her and say, 'Oh, sorry, Kristy. I can't go to the Dance with you.'

He was damn stupid alright.

And he felt he had to apologise, make sure everything was okay between them. He reached for his phone but hesitated. What if there was nothing really wrong and he just created a problem? What if there _was_ something wrong and Kristy didn't want to talk to him? He put the phone back on the cradle and sighed as he sat down at his desk. Then his mother called.

"Bart! Can you take Twinkle out for a walk?" she yelled.

"Yeah, sure, Mum!" he hollered back and walked slowly down the stairs. He grabbed Twinkle's leash and Twinkle and walked out the front door.

For once, he let Twinkle lead the way. Bart stared into space, his feet subconsciously pulling him along. That is, until he bumped right into someone.

"Ow!" they both cried in unison. The other person fell to the ground and Bart was massaging his temples. Then he looked down.

"Kristy!" he gasped and bent down. She was holding her head as well and looked a little dazed. That is, until she saw Bart.

"Bart!" she squeaked and got up a little too quickly, knocking their heads together again.

"Sorry." They both murmured and pulled themselves up. Silence reigned and Kristy opened her mouth to speak but closed it as soon as Bart looked at her.

"So…" she drawled.

"So…" he countered.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the next game?" she asked quietly.

"I guess so." He replied, disappointed.

"See you then." Kristy waved and walked away. Bart watched her back but then ran to catch up to her, poor Twinkle trailing behind. 

He couldn't let her go again.

"Kristy! Wait!" he shouted and she whirled around. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I'm sorry… about the whole Dance thing, really I am. And I'm going t try to make it up to you. How about a movie sometime?" he asked quickly and Kristy stared.

"A movie." She repeated.

"Yeah… as friends." He assured her and she smiled.

"Just as friends?" she asked.

"If that's what you want." She shrugged, his deep brown eyes stared at her and she smiled.

"That'll do for now." She decided. She took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

~*~

**__**

A/N: Finished! Oh, and my friend has informed me that they actually got together in the books. Is that so? Wow… damn Karen… anyway, please R/R! I like reviews as much as I love… ice cream… mmm… ice cream *drool*.


End file.
